Theme 1  introduction
by paper-princess-94
Summary: Part of the 100 themes writing challenge. Yumichika is hearing a strange voice in his head and it's causing him to lose sleep. But what will he do when he meets the owner of this voice face to face?


Theme- Introduction  
><strong>AN **Day 1 of the 100 themes writing challenge. This first piece is bleach fanfiction based around one of my absolute favourite characters- yumichika, heehee, I do love him :D For more information about it check out my page :)  
>Hope you like it guys x<p>

* * *

><p>Yumichika sat bolt-upright, slight beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he attempted to sort his thoughts into order. <em>What the hell is happening to me? This is ridiculous!<em> His body protested as he stretched his back out from his position by his desk, but the quiet click of his shoulder blades after sleeping in such an awkward position soon stopped the aches.

_What am I even doing sleeping here, this isn't my bed?_ A groan from the other side of his and Ikkaku's shared room in the academy pulled his eyes towards it. _Damn lazy arse. I told him to wake me up if I fell asleep._

He had been planning to go straight to his own bed, in the hope that he would somehow be able to recapture the peaceful sleep he'd been within until just recently. Now he had a different idea; he picked up the pillow from his own bed and moved towards Ikkaku, gently pressing the pillow down upon the sleeping man's face. Though not before he caught sight of the expression on his friend's face. _Urgh, why do I even hang out with something so ugly? It really is a mystery._

**Because no one else would be your friend.** A voice in the back of his mind spoke, snidely. Yumichika shivered, it was that voice again.

He forced himself to drag his attention back to his friends, now struggling, body. He held the pillow down for a few more seconds before lifting it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill me or something?" Ikkaku's shout echoed around their room but Yumichika just shot him a bored expression before answering back.

"Well, are you trying to kill me?"

"No- wait, what?" Ikkaku looked at his friend, confused. "What are you talking about, Yumi?"

"You may as well just kill me if you're going to let me sleep with my face on the desk." Yumichika answered, flipping his hair out of the way as he levelled a furious expression at his bald friend.

"That's all this is abo-?"

"That's all this is about! Of course that's what this is about! How am I supposed to get a decent amount of beauty sleep when my face is squashed against a piece of wood all night? Huh?" Yumichika demanded as he began to go slightly red in the face.

Ikkaku held his hands up in defence. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't want to wake you up; it was the first time I've seen you sleeping properly for weeks." He sent a hopeful expression in the direction of his friend, only to find the flamboyant man was facing the other way. "Yumi…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm perfectly fine."

"No one can be perfectly fine on just four hours sleep a night." Yumichika remained stoic.

"Well I am." He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Yumi, you've got bags under your eyes." Ikkaku knew it was hitting low when it came to Yumichika, but it had to be done.

"What?" Yumichika ran to his mirror and stared at his reflection, shocked that he hadn't noticed earlier- he really must be tired. "Urgh, I look disgusting!"

"Look, Yumi, whatever's bothering you you're going to have to face it eventually. You can't just keep pushing it away like this or you're going to make yourself ill."

Yumichika felt the truth in his friend's words settle into his stomach like a rock. "Fine," He turned back to the bald man, "Just let me do this in my own time. I don't know whether I'm ready yet…"

"Okay, just try and get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow's an important day. And promise that you'll look after yourself, yeah?"

Yumichika sent an encouraging grin over his shoulder. "Since when haven't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugly<strong>

_Huh?_ Yumichika struggled through the unconsciousness of his dream in an attempt to reach the voice.

**You've always been ugly, you just hide it well. Of course, you've had a long time to practise.** The slick voice tore at him as he fought through wave after wave of fog in his sleep-addled mind.

_Who are you?_ He asked desperately, his voice raising as he tried again. _Who are you!_

**Don't worry, we shall meet soon. We'll have our formal introduction then.** Yumichika fought the urge to throw something into the fog after the infuriating voice, he supposed one of the main things holding him back was the distinct lack of throwable objects. **Bye for now, ugly one.**

* * *

><p>Yumichika attempted to cover a yawn as they trudged into the training hall for their first lesson of the day. All in all he'd managed a grand total of five hours sleep last night, he was thankful that it was at least more than he's been getting recently.<p>

No matter what he tried he couldn't get that mocking voice out of his head, it was like it was ingrained in there. He caught Ikkaku giving him a look that said "I know you didn't sleep last night." But he ignored it, instead keeping his eyes on the teacher who stood before them.

"Okay, so for those of you who were actually paying attention at the end of yesterday's classes, you know why today is special." He looked around and let out a sigh when only three of his twenty students seemed to actually know what he was talking about. "Today is going to be your first attempt at speaking with your zanpaktou. Because of this we've cleared your class schedules for the day."

"We're going to split you into two groups, whilst one group attempts contact the other will train however you feel would best help you." He looked around the room again, a few less blank faces than before, although Ayasegawa still looked half asleep. He'd put him in the second group- give him a chance to wake up a bit first.

In the end Ikkaku and Yumichika ended up in separate groups. Ikkaku trudged along with the others, following their teacher's orders as he spoke them through the steps. Yumichika tuned in as well, hoping to digest the information before he had to attempt it himself. He moved to the side of the room to run through some of the more complex sword techniques whilst he waited for his turn.

When the second group was called Yumichika sent a look over to Ikkaku. He looked dejected; he obviously hadn't managed to reach his zanpaktou spirit this time. Oh well, there was always next time, he'd get over it.

Yumichika moved into place amongst his own group and sunk into a seated position, waiting for the teacher to stop talking so he could start. He let his eyes slip closed and centred himself, concentrating hard on searching through his soul to find his zanpaktou spirit. He almost jumped when he felt something pull at him, and it took him a moment to realise it hadn't happened to his physical body, but instead to his spirit body.

A tendril of green-blue energy wrapped around his wrist, obviously wanting him to follow.

Cautiously he placed one foot in front of the other, following the mysterious energy and the whisper of a familiar voice at the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku glanced up when he heard the collective gasp of several students around the room, only to be met by the sight of his friend's eyes glowing an unnaturally bright blue. For a moment he was shocked, but soon after he felt a something well up in his chest. He thought it was probably pride, although there was probably a good amount of jealousy in there as well.<p>

"Way to go Yumichika." He muttered under his breath with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"What the-?" Yumichika was cut off from his exclamation of surprise by the arrival of another person. The man strode towards him with purpose, his eyes flashing devilishly as he moved closer. He flicked a strand of long hair out of his face with- wait was that a wing?<p>

"So we finally meet in person?" The bird-man came to a stop in front of Yumichika and looked straight into his eyes. "It really is an honour to meet one who so hates that which he excels at most."

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself." The bird-man swept into a low bow. "I am Ruri'iro Kujaku, your zanpaktou. And I already know who you are, Yumichika. You," He jabbed the tip of one wing at the surprised man, "are the one who denies his true talents and, therefore, also denies me."

"How do I deny my true talents? I'm at this school in order to train my talents." Yumichika protested loudly, desperate to make his point.

"No, you train your fighting skills and ignore where your true calling lies. If you tried you could become one of the strongest Kido specialists in soul society. Instead you let your opportunity rot away whilst spend your days hitting things with sticks. Ugly." Ruri'iro Kujaku walked away a short distance, playing with his long plait.

"I am not ugly!" Yumichika objected.

"You are! Inside and out, you are an ugly creature and you do not deserve me!" Ruri'iro Kujaku shouted as he whipped around to face the dark-haired man. "I deserve someone who is willing to fight with me at full power. Not as a tool, but as a partner. You will never be able to do that, you're too scared of what Ikkaku will think of you."

"I'm not scared." Yumichika answered, but he couldn't even convince himself of that.

"Of course you're scared. He's the only friend you've got; you're far too arrogant for anyone else to like you. If he finds out your little secret then he'll throw you away like the disgusting mutt that you are!" Ruri'iro Kujaku seemed to be enjoying tormenting Yumichika, but he wouldn't let it get to him. He pushed it to the back of his mind and left it there.

"I am leaving now Ruri'iro Kujaku, I've heard enough from you." Yumichika turned to leave. He couldn't see the spirit anymore but he could still hear his shouted taunts from behind him.

"You can't escape from me or the truth, Yumichika. We'll both follow you. And don't forget that you are ugly, a disgusting excuse for a soul! The only beautiful thing about you is your hair, and that's only because it resembles mine."

Yumichika made a mental note to cut his hair when he got back to his room.


End file.
